Objection: Protection
by Some Weird Chick
Summary: Danny Phantom, the best for... his line of work, had better things to do when his boss gave (gave by force) him a case that could change the fate of the Ghost Zone and Human Realm. Case: Danny Fenton. Objection: Protection.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm back and ready to attack!...Or write I guess...doesn't sound as much fun but, at least I'm not lying to you. Anyway, this story I'm taking a new outlook on. I wanted to put this little snip it out there and see what comes out of it. Be free to add you advice on anything you think will help. An example would be the pairing (if any). The main characters are going to be our favorite trio and Phantom (yes he's his own person), but I don't know who to pair him with (that a little alcohol joke for you people over your drinking age ((it's eighteen in Canada)).). It would be who to pair Fenton and Phantom with (or each other, I'm not against it), and would like readers to help, because I want you to be comfortable with the story (just so you know I will pick which ever one I like best). For people that have read my other stories you know the rules and my style. I will be doing the whole "everyone is my beta thing" but now I also have an awesome beta that has looked over me work and hopefully you'll enjoy this as much as I do.**

**Beta : Wilco Pop **

Danny Fenton was thankful he never let himself get talked into going in the portal.

You see a month ago his parents invented "The Fenton Ghost Portal" like the crazy ghost hunters they are. Yet, here he is again. His parents discovered that the on/off switch was on the inside for safety and secretive reasons. After unplugging the portal (because it would be stupid to go into a dangerous machine when it's plugged in), and turning on the portal, his parents called him and sister, Jazz, down to the basement to see the portal in action.

"Ha, you see, a Fenton never gives up! Just a few ingenious plans on our part and we can finally get this thing up and running." Their father, Jack, said with enthusiasm. Their mother, Maddie, was enjoying seeing her husband so happy. He was in a bit of a slump since the portal not working a month ago. She would be lying if she said it didn't hurt her, however she knew it hurt Jack a lot more.

Danny turned his attention to Jazz, who did not look like she wanted to be here anymore then he did. Okay, that's a bit of a lie, he always wondered what would happened when you died. If you would turn into some monster with a creepy obsession for the rest of your existence. However that wasn't his personal views, despite being taught them. He always thought ghost wanted to be left along, or they would be here, right?

Or maybe he was just thinking something stupid, being down in the basement was stupid and his parents...while are not stupid, they are really smart if you think about it, are a little crazy.

He was leaning more towards the latter.

"Alright, let's get this baby on the road, or working, the Fenton Portal travel size is just on blueprint, if any of you kids want to help us."

The expressed sigh of no (Jazz) and the stuttering response of maybe (Danny) gave Jack a clear sign that the project would be just Maddie and himself.

With a big grin, Jack plugged the portal in.

With sparks of light that seemed to be shooting out of the portal, at the large flash a neon green casting over the basement, the Fentons had a thought they may have gone too far.

With the light giving way to just an eerie glow coming from the portal, and a quick glance at their children, both Maddie and Jack knew this would be their biggest success.

* * *

The Ghost Zone was in a good mood before it all went to shit.

The Zone itself is a "living" organism housing other organisms, and the ghost could feel the happiness wafting through the "air".

That also means they could feel the more unpleasant feelings. Everyone felt the Fenton Portal Being made.

It wasn't a good feeling.

In a more central part of the Zone, sort of like the Zone's capital, it was a little unnerving. The inhabitants were very pro Observant/Fate thinking, meaning ghost stay here, humans stay there. They didn't like the fact humans with their "ghost are all bad thinking", could have such access into their home. They also didn't like that ghost who would want to go into the human realm were okay with harming and terrorizing them. Just because they were dead, doesn't mean some of the more recent dead would like to see their family and friends being terrorized, or at least the fear and knowledge (they would never be in the human realm so they could not really "see" it). They demand something be done.

You see the Ghost zone had three organizations ruling it (used to be four but the ghost king doesn't have any ruling power anymore), they had a lower half of Fates, the Observants and a higher half of Fates. The lower half consists of Clockwork (Father Time), Natashia (Mother Nature). While the Observants would act as their bosses with less power. While the Higher Fates were Grace (Grim Reaper) and Angel (sort of like God but the true Fate term is Life).

To put it short, The Fates and Observance didn't like working with workers that would demand something be done so that they could put friends and families to rest.

Fortunately, Clockwork knew then plan that would bring hope for a new generation and Grace had the kid for the job.

"I'm not doing it! I have a life outside of this and that case is my ticket out of it!."

"You idiot! You don't have a life, literary!"

"You knew what I meant."

"Well I didn't or we wouldn't be having this conversation would we."

Danny Phantom was the best man Grace had for this case. Grace also knew if Richard (Clockwork) recommend the kid do it, that she should heed it.

To the point where she was forcing the kid.

To his credit, Danny tried very hard to get out of it. He fought, he yelled, he swore, and even did the puppy eye look that usually brings his mentor/mother figure to let up.

It didn't.

Now here he was, at the new portal, with a glare.

"You're the best in my whole corporation, if I am why am doing this case, I don't want to look after some teenage kid."

His case: Daniel Fenton

Objection: Protection.

Apparently, the ghost thought it would be a good idea to try and scare, kidnap, maim, or kill the ghost hunter's youngest and only son. Clockwork predicted that if something isn't done, it could bring the two worlds into a full out battle. Danny knew this was important, but he was still a teen himself, he wants to go do small fun. Not have the fate of two worlds resting on him.

With a heavy sigh, he went into the portal.

"AH!"

* * *

Danny was quite happy seeing the portal worked. After the fact his parents took great joy in a celebration with the family, as well contacting a few people to rub it in.

He was happy that his sister and himself wouldn't have to be known as the the crazy's kids and that his parents couldn't be happier.

Himself on the other hand.

For the whole week the Portal was functioning Danny could hear things, he had trouble sleeping (nightmares) and nobody could care less. His parents were drunk on the high of not being crazy, while his sister was trying to get as much info as possible.

He was alone in this and didn't like it.

He tried Sam and Tucker (his best friends), but Tucker said he was going crazy and had a good laugh on it. Sam said it could be the portals influence, at first he thought that was crazy.

...But that would explain why he was down in the basement, a blanket wrapped around him, in his PJ's, at midnight.

He felt a draw towards the portal. The swirls of neon green looked like a hypnotic spell, and Danny couldn't help but put his hand parallel the portal, not enough to touch but enough to feel the energy against his hand, how can anything that looked so pretty and inviting, be so bad.

'Don't judge a book by it's cover.'

With that thought in mind, he turned his back to the portal, and walked towards the stairs, he sent a glance to the portal.

'Can't be that bad...right?'

He felt something brush against his shoulders.

With wide eyes, Danny turned to what was behind him,  
"AH!"

It wasn't pretty.

* * *

**Not saying Phantom isn't pretty, but who says it's Phantom? 0.0 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! So happy to see you all again. I've been getting awesome reviews from everyone in this first chapter zone and I'm shocked. If anyone knows my other stories they have never been so popular so quickly and I thank everyone who commented, liked and/or faved, it brings me great joy. I already have one person saying this should be a Pitch Pearl story and I think that should be the pairing. I just wanted to make sure my target audience wasn't going to be disappointed with the pairing. I know I shouldn't care but I like my audiences opinion. It gives me a chance to talk to you (which I love), and so that you can have a better experience reading this story.**

**Guest reviews!**

**Hybridkyln: I know I don't need one but I'm a hopeless romantic (with a horrible history with dating if you read my profile), so it would be nice to write one like this despite not needing one. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot to do this in the first chapter, but you get the idea). I don't own Danny Phantom and at this point if people are making money off this, I think that should be a reason to put this up. If anyone is stupid enough to believe I own it...Well, first, thank you, I'm flattered. And second, can I ask what drugs you are on, because they must be really good, and I am in need of something that strong. Thank you my number is 1-800 DON TCAL.**

**Sorry for the stupid but on with the story!**

* * *

Danny Phantom took one good look at the scene and could only think one thing, as he sighed.

'This case is going to take a while isn't it?'

The hunter's kid (Danny Fenton) was in a dead faint after his scream of terror, with an ecto puss looming over his body. The ecto puss looked at the new figure in the basement (Phantom), and was quick to let a growl of anger and attack. Danny stuck out his hand and shot of an ecto beam hitting the ecto puss's eye. The ghost stopped and yelped out a cry of pain, one tentacle went to it's eye, as the others trying to get a hit on Phantom. However, Phantom was quick to maneuver himself around the seven tentacles. After a while the ecto puss found that it could not move its tentacles anymore and heard soft chuckles coming from Phantom. It opened its other eye to find its own tentacles completely wrapped around itself. Phantom continued to chuckle as he simples nudge the floating octopus with his foot into the Zone and hit the 'Close door' button on the side of the portal.

Phantom turned his attention to the kid. From his position on the floor, the kid had soft but wild inky black hair, that was sharp in contrast to his cream skin. It surprised Phantom to see a human with that shade of colour and not be a ghost. He had salmon pink standard pink PJ's on and a blanket clutched in his hands. Phantom knows from the case file, Fenton has blue eyes, or has Grace typed out "startling blue eyes."

Phantom picked up the child bridal style and flew up to the ceiling. Making himself and the kid intangible, he flew threw the kitchen up into a pink room.

'This must be his sister Jasmine likes to be called Jazz.'

He flew beside the girls room, hoping to find Fentons room, only to find the Master bedroom. Phantom didn't want to stay in here long, so he was about to leave when "Groan".

'Crap, Crap Crap! Shut up!'

Fenton decided to let out a huge groan in his unconsciousness. Phantom looked up (he was worried Fenton was awake when he heard the groan) and was surprised not see an ecto weapon his in face. He was about to, stupidly, ask out loud why the elders didn't hear anything, when he was shocked into an early second death when he heard the male let out a loud snore that the people across the world could hear. Phantom looked over to the female and used his super sight to see she had ear plugs in. No doubt to block out her husbands snores (or at least attempt).

He re-did his hold on Fenton and phased into the hallway and into the kids room. Phantom put him on the bed. He sighed and looked around the room. In the daylight the room could be blue with space stuff all over the place, the room was a little messy but no more then Phantoms was, he thought with a silent chuckle. With Fenton sleeping he sat in the desk chair.

He was contemplating rather he should make himself known or if he should keep hush hush. There were a lot of cons to both and a little upside if he told this kid. Both Grace and Clockwork were quick to voice the opinions, both said to keep as quiet as possible and if Fenton should find out, explain it to him. 'But this is my case. Not theirs. I don't have to listen to them, right? Right. Besides not like I'm going to be here awhile.' All the fate or Observents would have to do is find a way to seal the portal without causing too much of a ruckus or making sure no one tries this again, then he's home free.

* * *

Danny Fenton didn't want to wake up, the sheets were comfortably wrapped around him, his pillow was nice and warm and...pillow? He didn't remember taking a pillow with him in the lab.

Danny's eyes shot open (they were closed before), and scrambled out of his bed, breathing heavy and looking at his room in horror. He doesn't remember ever coming up from the lab, all he remembers is the soft glowing swirls of the ghost zone portal, what the hell happened last night?

Danny nearly jumped out of his skin when his alarm went off for school. Once he calmed down, he sighed and started finding something clean to wear for school.

* * *

Phantom was bored.

So bored even that statement was boring.

The kid did nothing but eat and sleep. Seriously, even at school the Fenton kid slept in most of his classes and eat during lunch, at first he thought this kid was going to be a problem but know it seems the only problem is if Phantom is going to die, again, of boredom.

It was finally after school and after the kid said bye to his friends (Phantom realized with a wince he doesn't know their names, he should change that), it turns out the kid was left the house to himself. His parents were gone for a month to a ghost convention (Phantom was shocked to find this out, what type of parent would do that? He also realized with relief he wouldn't have to deal with hunters breathing down is back). His sister was just gone for the day with some tutoring sessions.

And of course with all this free time to do ANYTHING, he sleeps.

Phantom sighed and went to explore the thing that was on top of the house. Phantom didn't notice until he went out for school with the Fenton kid, and he wouldn't be surprised if he was visible, he face would've been priceless.

He was almost done with exploring the U.F.O. (that was what he calling it, even if it wasn't flying), when, just has he was poking at a ham with mold on it, half expecting it to come alive, he heard a scream coming from the kids room.

Phantom fazed down into the kids room, invisible to both human and ghost eyes, only to find Skulker.

Skulker had a little above average bounty over his head for hunting and stealing rare animals, so it was strange to find him hunting a human.

"Ah, the ghost hunters child. My name is Skulker. The Ghost Zones greatest hunter!" Skulker said. His voice getting louder as he continued talking.

"As an act to show I am the best ghost hunter, and in a bit of irony, I'm going to to hold you hostage. Then when your parents are home, I'm going to make sure they watch as I skin you alive and realize that they couldn't even stop a ghost from hurting you."

When Skulker was done, both Fenton and Phantom were horror stricken and appalled by his speech. Phanom was thinking that maybe he should tell Grace to up his bounty and put of a search on him. His thought were interrupted by Fenton.

"Dude, that is so wrong, on so many levels, what the hell is wrong with you? Also, I would like to see you try." Fenton said, in a dark tone.

With that he pulled out a pen from his pocket, clicked it, and proceed to hold it like a gun as it transformed...well, into a gun.

Phantom and Skulker were shocked. Skulker because there was a weapon pointing at HIM, and Phantom because after following this kid around for a day, seemed baffled by how much attitude and confidence he had. Phantom realized he should get to know the kid better.

With that the kid pulled the trigger. The shot blasted Skulker into the wall across from Fenton's bed. That one shot completely destroyed Skulker suit. Said suit was in scattered parts around the room. The head was moving slightly, as something green was sticking out from the neck. Fenton got off his bed to pick up the end of the green thing. He chuckled when he realized it was the true form of Skulker.

"Awe, you're so cute!" Fenton said. He brought his finger to the ghost in his fist to rub at it, and giggled when Skulker tried to bite at it, only succeeding in tickling a little.

Fenton then put his hand outstretched and pointed his gun at the tiny ghost.

"I can't let you do that. I'm already the weak part of my family. If I were to let myself be captured, it only prove I'm useless. I thank you though for the wake up call. I realize I need to make sure this doesn't happen again, but in order to do that, you need to be stopped, forever." The last part was with the sound of the gun charging for the final kill, only for a green ray to shoot it out of Fentons hand,

He let out a cry of pain and turned to the other ghost in his room.

* * *

No matter how much it would please him to see Skulker get what's coming to him, it wasn't up to him or the kid to let his energy core flare out due to damage. Phantom shot the gun out of Fentons hand.

After the cry, the kid turned to see Phantom, he looked about Fentons age, but there was no telling with ghosts. He had white hair, tan skin and what Fenton could only describe as Ghost Zone green eyes.

Fenton went to grab the gun only to be caught in energy ropes, courtesy of Phantom, and fell to the floor. Skulker, who had been dropped when Fenton fell, went to leave only to be picked up and put in a pocket, skulker realized it also had a zipper. Phantom chuckled when he felt Skulker trying to get out his pocket and turned his attention to the Fenton kid.

Danny was still struggling in his bounds when he felt someone picking him up and turning his body to face the white haired ghost. He glared at him and stopped trying to get out, saving his energy incase something, or someone else popped up.

"Hi." The Phantom said.

Fenton shuddered. It sounded like a warrior in a video game speaking. Yep, he got all that from 'hi'.

"You can call me Phantom. Has much as I would like to see Skulker of the streets, I can't let you destroy him." Phantom said in his best officer voice. Trying to show he had authority over Fenton.

It didn't work. If anything from his annoyed face had anything to say about it.

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do, you nothing but a ghost as well." Danny knew he was being harsh, but brought up to hate ghost, plus being attacked by three (that's right he remembered last night when Skulker showed up, he also counts...Phantom shooting at his gun), he already had a bad outlook on them.

Phantom scowled, a little annoyed, but carried on.

"Because I am your protector until the corporation I work on can bring down your parents portal. Until then you are my case Daniel Fenton,

And my Objection is Protection."

* * *

**Roll credits! If any of you watch cinema sins! Anyhow, not much done in this chapter but also a little quick, sorry about that. I think I will be putting this had a pitch pearl, it just won't be like,**

**"I love you!"**

**"I've always loved you!" Kind of stuff, you know? The ones that you make you, "Um no."**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! As you have noticed this story has been updating faster than any of my others ones because of the high demand for this story, not to say my other stories are not as important (Fate 8 will always be my favorite, sorry). Anyway, thanks to all who are liking, favoriting and reviewing this story. If you don't know it makes me update faster because I don't want to leave you hanging on anything.**

**Guest review!**

**Karai: I know, I love it too. Thank you! We will be getting into a bit of his work life style in this and more later into the chapter I'll show you guys what I think his lifestyle would be like. I, has a person, loving digging into society and other people's lifestyles so don't worry those will be explained in as much detail as I deem worthy.**

**And now our featured chapter presentation!**

* * *

...Who was this nut job?

My objection is protection, sounds like the name of a bad T.V. show? The ghost, Phantom, looked down at the human in his hands, sighed, and placed him down on his bed.

"I guess I better tell my boss you know I'm here, has a safety precaution in case you pull a stunt like you did with Skulker, that means you stay here."

When Phantom was finished speaking Fenton got up and smacked Phantom across the cheek. Phantom stood in shock as Fenton yelled, "You don't get to talk like you own me, a safety precaution?! The only thing you should be worried about is if I don't tell my parents that a ghost is forcing protection on too me, that I don't need by the way. And-"

Before Fenton could finish, he felt something sharp against his neck. He stopped talking and tried to move back from the knife, when Phantom grabbed his hair and pull his head back, the knife digging even deeper into his neck.

Danny gulped.

"Listen very closely, because I'm only going to say this once. On a scale of one to ten how bad do you think Skulker is? Out of all the ghost I know and have fought, he's a four on a good day. There are a lot of ghost who have more power and motive to see your head on a plaque because you are a hunters kid. Hunters who have slaughter millions of us out of the fear of the unknown. Hunters that have killed friends and families because we don't bleed red. So sorry if I need to make sure you don't add another reason for ghost who want you dead."

Even if Phantom didn't yell this, it still sent Fenton heart plummeting. He was shocked at the tone behind the words. He was scared of Phantom at this point, his words finally sinking into his head, and Danny could only gasp in shock. He knew every word Phantom said was true. For the life of him Fenton couldn't find a reason why it wasn't that clear before. He knew some ghost were bad, but he remembered before, he believed that humans are the same, then his parents drilled it in him that ghost were evil creatures, and the onslaught of memories, plus the dramatizing half hour that just happened brought tears to Fenton's eyes. Humans are the same, if not more bad then ghost, for having that train of thought. By the end of his speech, Fenton had his head bowed in shame, small tears dripping down his face as he thought of what would happen if it were him, his life and friends in the same fear as the ghost his own parents most likely traumatized. Even as he felt a thumb brush some tears away, he couldn't find it anywhere in his person to look at Phantom.

Phantom was shocked to find the kid crying. Most would brush of the statement but then he saw the tears. At first, Phantom thought it was pity, but the kid wore his emotions on his sleeve, and Phantom could feel empathy rolling off the kid in heaps. Before Phantom knew what he was doing, he brought his hand up and brushed the kids tears off.

Maybe there was hope for this kid.

Phantom then heard a sob and felt the kid attach himself to Phantom. Crying over his shoulder mumbling out "Sorry" every couple couple of sobs and sniffs.

Phantom blushed at the contact. More out of awkwardness and embarrassment, than anything else. In his line a work, contact was minimal to none. He really isn't used to it, but he let Fenton just hang on to him and Phantom put his hand on the kids back and patted it.

"I'm coming with you."

Fenton said this after 10 more minutes of sniffs and hiccups. Phantom couldn't remember what brought this on.

"What?"

"You said you needed to tell your boss this (Oh, Phantom thought), and I want to come with you, to meet them I guess."

Fenton's eyes were down, not looking at Phantom.

Phantom noticed the tension in the room. This would decided how this situation was going to work. Either keeping Fenton in the dark, or getting him involved in a dangerous world.

Oh well, he was going to end up in the Zone and some point or another. "Sure, just please don't pull a stunt, alright?" Phantom said this with a bit of humor, to show he was kidding.

It worked when Fenton blushed and the tension died down.

Phantom looked over to the digital clock on the bed side table. "It's only 5, what time does your sister come home?" Phantom asked. Wondering how much time he had.

"Oh, Jazz? She's with Dash so...I would say 10-ish? He tends to drag the tutoring session out longer than he should to hit on her. Jazz ignores it, she gets paid by the hour."

Phantom chuckled at the thought of the jock trying to hit on Fenton's sister only for Dash to pay for it, literally.

"Alright then...uh, you would happen to have something other than your self to bring into the Zone, would you? Like maybe a means of transportation?" By the look of Fenton's face, he could say a big fat no to that.

"This is going to suck."

* * *

"That sucked...and stop laughing!"

By the time they made it to Phantom's work, Fenton was more red than a tomato and Phantom couldn't remember a time he laughed so hard.

As soon as Phantom took off the portal, Fenton had to hold on to Phantom, or else try to float his way through the ghost Zone.

This wouldn't have been so bad, but in the ghost zone, everything tries to attack you.

Fenton learned this the hard way.

They stopped on an island half way through. Phantom may be in shape, but the distance from the portal to the main city was horrid, and enough even to make Phantom wish he could take an easy way out.

While Phantom rested, Fenton decided to explore.

Phantom should have said no. The kid knew nothing of this dangerous place, and almost everyone wanted his head, but to Fenton, this was a new world. Phantom later blamed this logic on his tiredness.

Fenton found a cute flower looking similar to a weed in the human realm, but this sucker was bright pink with white swirls.

Fenton went to touch it, only for the flower to growl and latch itself on to his face.

After getting the flower off, Fenton refused to let go of Phantom for the rest of the trip, and for the rest of the trip Phantom couldn't stop laughing.

"That had to be the funniest thing ever! You screamed like a girl, but you got a vice grip when you're scared, jeez."

Fenton made a sound as his face turned even brighter red.

When Phantom was finished catching his breath and composure, they stepped into the building.

Fenton was shocked to find row upon row of ghost of different everything working on laptops.

At the very back, Fenton could see 2 giant doors, and from the black darkness coming from it, Fenton didn't question it.

"Here, sit."

That made Fenton focus and the ghost in front of him. He noticed that while he was taking in the sights, Phantom walked him over to an empty desk by a window to sit.

"If you need anything talk to this lady right here."

Fenton sat down, and turned his head to see a chubby girl with glasses, typing on the her laptop then turning when she was mentioned, she had hazel eyes, and short red/brown hair, she smiled at him. "Don't worry love, if you need anything just ask." She said in a thick accent he couldn't place.

Fenton turned to ask Phantom a question.

He was gone.

* * *

Phantom stood at the black doors with a natural expression on his face and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds there was a soft but loud "come in", and Phantom opened one of the doors.

Despite the doors looking dark and ominous, the place inside was a brightly lit room. You couldn't see much of the furniture or decor because of the piles of paper stacking to the ceiling.

There was enough room to see a giant desk with a chair turned away from the door. Phantom could hear scratches of a pen before the chair turned and revealed his boss, Grace.

She looked no older then Fenton, but Phantom knew she was much older. With dark black hair, waving down past the small of her back, she turned her focus to Phantom. Her black eyes widening.

"Dan, what are you doing here, oh please tell me the kid is still alive."

Phantom looked appalled. " I can see you have so much faith in me, to believe I couldn't take care of the kid, he's fine by the way, and I thought you said I was the best for the job."

Grace smirked. "I never said that, my ass for a husband did. Well, it's a good thing you're here, we found some interesting news on your case."

Phantom frowned. "What type of news."

"Depending on how you look at it, good or bad, I wanted to wait till you're here, to look more depth into it."

Phantom nodded. Grace got up from her desk, and went out of the office, Phantom not to far behind.

While they were heading to what appeared to be the interrogation room (meaning the 'news' was a suspect in his case), and turned to make sure the human was okay. He saw Fenton chatting with Emily. Fenton looked up, and Phantom held in chuckles seeing Fenton's jaw hit the floor, eyes shifting to stare at Grace. At her 7"11 height dressed ready for battle with dark leather clothing and 2 full size scythes criss crossing her back, he couldn't blame Fenton. When Phatom first met Grace, he could imagine his face looking similar, he also couldn't go near his boss for the first few weeks out of fear.

When they turned into the interrogation room, there was already a ghost in the room, looking like most when about the questioned, pale, nervous eyes shifting across the room every so often.

This wasn't a room you would find a police station. There was no privacy here. Just one big room filled with tables and chair, so others could know what you did, ghost seemed to think this method worked better than a single room to yourself.

Phantom frowned. "What is this?"

Grace sighed. "We have been keeping lots of security around the portal, and this moron tried his luck, and got caught. Usually, there would be nothing wrong with this, if you find a natural portal, go for it, we just can't ensure you'll come back in one piece. This guy however, has multiple offensive charges on him, so much, I may have to deal him out a hell sentence."

At those those words the man got up, "No please! I beg of you, I'll tell you everything, I won't do anything stupid again, I plead! I'm sorry Madame."

Phantom gave a quite wince. Grace had the ability to send souls that have done wrong into a place most would describe as hell. Only dark souls with no chance of redemption would be sent there.

"As we were sending him to his punishment, he claimed to have info on your case, knowledge no one should be able to know, but you, me, and a few higher ups. He is willing to shed some light on the situation, if only to reduce his punishment."

The man nodded quickly. "Yes! The kid! Danny, was is? There is a lot of people after him."

Phantom turned to Grace and she nodded, the questioning had begun.

* * *

Fenton was still in shock after seeing the lady Phantom walked out with. She was tall! It didn't help the girl, Emily, had made a point of laughing at him, but explained that the tall lady was Grace, everyone's boss and the Grimm Reaper. Fenton made a note to be extra kind when she around.

Fenton sighed, Emily had work to do and asked to keep quiet till she was done. Fenton looked out the window for the first time and gasped as he saw this had to be like the millionth floor! What the heck?

"Oh, ha! I forgot, the front doors are living portals. They can tell what floor you need to be on and transport you right up!"

Fenton nodded. Still wide looking with wide eyes at the window.

"Hey, I'm back."

Phantom walked up to Danny, his head down low most of his face covered by his bangs.

"Alright, thanks Emily I had fun!"

"Ya thank you!"

With that they both left.

Phantom grabbed hold of Danny and started to fly off, Danny noticed different islands.

"Does the Zone move often enough for these new islands to be around?"

"Nope."

Fenton shifted in Phantom's hold. "Where are we going then?"

"We need a safe spot for you, something came up in the case."

Fenton started to get a little nervous. "Can we at least go back so I can get some stuff."

"No, you're not going anywhere."

Fenton moved, trying to get out of Phantoms hold. Phantom just held on tighter. "Let go of me, right now!"

"Stop struggling, Billy!"

"Who's Billy?!"

"Danny!"

Fenton looked over Phantom's shoulder to see Phantom...wait.

With huge eyes, Danny turned to see Phantom's red eyes and crazy smile, okay not Phantom.

With one last look to the real Phantom, him and the fake disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! It would be nice to see you but alas, I can't see your pretty/handsome faces *sigh*. Anyway we are back with another chapter which I know you all enjoy so here you go!

* * *

The ghost sighed as he put the kid down. The little punk was dead weight when he fainted and it took forever to get into his dwelling without ghost powers, as not to bring unwanted attention to this area.

He put the hunters kid in a makeshift cell, just somewhere to keep him till he was shipped to whoever wanted the kid.

Amorpho himself wasn't all that interested in the kid, sure he had a vendetta against his parents (what ghost doesn't?), but he got an interesting deal with this kid and he wasn't about to let that deal slide.

He was a little worried, he snuck into one of the most respected places in the Zones' capital, then had the balls to morph into a powerful ghost, and capture his case.

Yay, if he ever got caught, he'd be screwed seven ways to Sunday.

Good thing he isn't going to allow himself to get caught then.

"Alright start talking."

Phantom was waiting impatiently for the man sitting across the table to start talking. Grace was leaning against the door and Phantom could hear her sigh in boredom. A few guards of the side were starting to get impatient. They weren't supposed to be here, not the regular guards for this place, they were used to action, not drama.

Phantom could relate, he wanted nothing more than an action packed case that would leave him with a few extra scares to stroke his ego with, but instead, he's stuck with this kid.

However, has Phantom looked at this guy, Jay, shifting in his seat, eyes shuffling across the room, Phantom realized he may be getting more than he expected.

"Alright, alright. But it ain't shit you haven't heard before you know." He said.

Grace raised her brow. "Okay? So we know the perp, and why he's after the kid?"

The man blushed. "Alright, so not all of it."

He sighed. "Look, you knew before you even got this case, that kids a target, just because people in the capital are fine with peace and all that, doesn't mean everyone is. The ghost in no man's land, want nothing more than this kid head on a plaque. There this one guy paying good for the runt alive, and I good use that reward."

Phantom sighed and shook his head angrily. He hated these people. The ghost that think they're better than better humans. As if they weren't humans themselves. It didn't help a few years ago, the Guys In White (G.I.W.), found a semi stable portal, and caused mass destruction for a week. People wanted revenge, a new blood thirst reopened. Even people inside the capitol wanted retaliation.

Phantom looked Jay in the eye, Phantom could see the shiver is caused but ignored it. "Do you know what this person looks like?"

The man shrugged. "It's a different description from everyone I talked to, ranged from dark, handsome, man to ugly women."

Grace raised herself from the door and raised her voice. "Bowerd, check records to see if we got any shape shifters or groups of ghost," then she directed her attention to Jay. "We'll need every description you have and the people you got it from, clear?"

Both Jay and Bowerd nodded.

Phantom sighed, yet again. This day was just one big pile of depression. "Is that all? That wasn't a lot, if anything, it leaves us with more questions and work."

Grace nodded. Leaning against the door again. "Phantoms right Jay, that wasn't even enough to make an arrest, but if that's all you got..." Grace nodded to the guards.

They moved for their position to grab Jay.

Jay shrieked. "Wait! Wait! Holly-! I got more, please!"

The guards looked at Grace and she shook her head, stop.

The guards backed into their original position, and Jay sighed in relief.

Phantom growled impatiently. "Well? Come on! What more could you possible have? Spit it out!"

Jay's eyes widened. "Hey relax man!...Look, like you said earlier, I have info no one but a few...trusted...individuals should have, right? Well what happens when the people aren't so trustworthy? This guy was particle bragging how much stuff he got off a few Zone workers, saying they'd give anyone, anything, as long as it goes to the cause."

Phantom frowned. "What cause?"

At this, the man straightened out in his chair, sitting proud, his eyes held a fire in his Aqua blue eyes. "The cause to make every human pay for what they have done to us, they need to learn! They need to understand-."

In the middle of this guys speech, Phantom saw red. He reached across the table and and smacked Jay across the cheek.

Everyone looked at Phantom with wide eyes, ranging from fright (Jay and the guards) and shock, joy, and a bit of pride (Grace).

Phantom got up. "I'm done, have someone record him if anything else pops up and send me the tape."

Grace nodded and opened the door for him. They both left.

As soon as the door shut, Grace grabbed his shoulder.

"Phantom..."

Phantom shrugged off the shoulder a and kept walking.

"Danny."

At this Phantom stopped. Even with his back turned Grace could tell he was holding back tears. Grace knew how much of a sore spot this was for him.

Grace grabbed Phantom, spun him around and hugged him.

Phantom spoke. "I didn't even near to hear the rest of his stupid speech to know what he was going to say, 'oh the bad humans, and all their wrongdoings, let's retaliate and give time more of a reason to hate us, that should work.'."

Grace chuckled. "Yay, well, you can't change the way people think. You know in all reason, you should think like them too."

Phantom stiffened as he remembered his past, and remembers the date.

Grace remembered too. "Oh crap!" She pushed him off. "Don't worry! I'll have someone pick up Danny, I'll be over in a few!"

Phantom nodded and started to exit the building, once he entered the main part, he tilted his head to see if he could see Danny at Emily's desk, only to frown as he couldn't see a hint of the blue eyed boy.

He looked to the door, Emily's desk and bit his lip. He didn't have a lot of time, but he would die, again, before letting this kid get hurt.

"Hey!"

Emily turned wide eyes at Phantom, blinked, opened her mouth only to close it.

Phantom gestured to the empty chair that should have Danny in it. "Please tell me he went to find a bathroom."

Emily shook her head. "No! He should be with you, YOU picked him up two minutes ago, you just left."

Phantom turned wide eyes at the door, and sprinted towards it.

Phantom opened it and saw in the distance Danny and his red eyes look alike fighting, well, more like Danny struggling to get free.

Phantom flew to the scene, his hearing picking up the yelling.

"Stop struggling, Billy!"

"Who's Billy?!"

Phantom shouted to get their attention. "Danny!"

Danny turned with wide eyes to him, then the fake Phantom, then the real one, only to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Phantom just looked at where Danny was with eyes 'I-I failed. I failed. I failed Danny, I failed Grace. I couldn't do it. I couldn't stop it, no, no, not again!"

Phantom felt his core throb, he doubled over, clutching his chest in a failed attempt to stop the pain.

Phantom felt arms wrap around him.

"I'm here, you're here. Don't go back there, don't go back to her."

Phantom could only lean as his eyes went misty and soon shut as he floated into his past.

Grace noticed the dead weight. "Hey! Don't you go on me!"

* * *

"Hey! Don't you go on me!"

Phantom took a deep breath has he noticed where he was. In his past. His human past.

At the time, this was a luxury home, it was cool, white and clean.

This was pretty hard to come by in Ancient Greece.

He remembered the sad look on his mothers face when he became of age, the upset look on his father's face when he learned his son would join the ranks of military, but quickly schooled form his face. Phantom himself was scared, it would be tough. He didn't want to go.

"Father! I refuse! I don't want this! I'm not the eldest thus I don't have to go!"

"You listen to me, runt. You have to do this for the cause, we are the better nation! I don't know how much help you'll be, but if you ever want to see your harlot mother again, you do as I say."

He also didn't want to go because he remembered the fights. His father would piss people off when he was drunk, and his family got numerous threats and lets not say what he does to his own family but his father took no heed. He was part of the cause, an important person to the community and didn't think much would happen from these threats.

Those were the only things Phantom had in his mind when he was shipped to hell.

It was hard, scary, hurt-filled terror. He almost didn't make it, but the punishment was death if he couldn't.

He remembered getting out, he remembered the joy he felt to see his mother and siblings. To meet some for the first time, and to remember old faces.

He wished he could forget, their lifeless eyes. The smell of decay, over powering the scene, he remembered the looks people gave him, no remorse and full of disgust.

While he was away, his father became more drunk, angry. He would abuse his power, he cheated, rapped, lied. His wrong doings reflecting in his family.

Someone killed his family in cold blood, his father's body was not found,meaning he had fled the scene, but what of his sisters, brothers, his mother.

He remembered the delirious visions, the haunting cries of his loved ones, begging to be free, why he wasn't there.

He could envision the man. He would cackle in Phantoms mind as he would stab his mother in the stomach, in turn stabbing his sibling, an unborn innocent child.

* * *

To this day, that is all he remembers, not his name, not their names, nothing.

He doesn't even remember how he died, just that one day, he couldn't get up, it felt like he was floating.

Then he died. He remembers someone giving him a smile, taking his hand, and bring him past the veil between life and death. He was introduced to Grace, and from his death at sixteen to now, he worked under Grace, protecting, trying to fill the void and protect people, lest they end in the same fate he had.

He had to make up for it in the afterlife.

And now, he failed.

* * *

Phantom awoke to feeling of being small and insecure.

He opened his eyes to find himself in one of the spare beds in headquarters. Grace made sure employees would get one, even if they didn't use it.

Phantom stretched out his body and moved his legs off the bed, sitting up to stretch his arms.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

Phantom jumped at Grace's voice. She was in a chair right across from him. Phantom could see tears tracks on her cheeks. He felt guilty for cause stress and the already stressed out women, but Grace shook her head. "Stop that. I don't need nor want your pity. Don't feel guilty, I forgot too, or I would have brought someone to replace you for today."

"I-I guess I didn't want to remember, the last year was so hard." Phantom's eyes widened. "Oh god, how long was I out for? Did we find Danny?"

Grace shook her head. "Just a few hours. The kidnaper left without a trace, we don't know who did it, I'm sorry. Right now, you need to rest, your scared. That won't help Danny one bit, so I have people working to find the leaked info and a set of workers tracking the kid down, just sleep for now."

Phantom nodded. He laid back down on the bed, but as he fell asleep, all he could here was cackles, and screams of pain.

* * *

So a bit of Phantom's back story and a plot, yay!

I've been working on a new story for a bit (Perfect Child), but I don't want to completely neglect this one so I'm working on both...oh boy.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited, see you all in the next chapter, bye!


End file.
